


rebuilt trust

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: It takes time for Bilbo and Thorin to share a bed in eEebor.





	

The first bed Bilbo shares with Thorin is an age old thing in Erebor, yet most welcome and an indulgence while the Mountain slowly comes back to life.The way there is long through misunderstandings and hardship, mistrust and betrayal on both sides,but, at the end of it all, Bilbo had decided to stay.

 

Bilbo has a bed, of a sort, as he and Thorin rebuild trust and learn to know each other in peacetime and out of the rush of travel.

 

When they share a bed, it is as a wedded couple, and as proper as can be. 


End file.
